Feel
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Camille and Jarrod comfort each other in the aftermath of the war


Camille could hear him pacing around in the neighbouring room. It had been like this every night for weeks since their return to the school. She thought he had come to peace with Dai Shi's possession of him but clearly the memories still haunted the black lion. Not for the first time, she pushed her covers off and made to go see him but like always she stopped at the door. Would good could she possibly do? If anything, she'd only serve as living reminder of what he had done. But this time she gathered her strength and crept out into the darkened hallway. Looking around for any masters, she knocked on his door as softly as possible. "Jarrod? It's me."

"Camille?" a voice answered. The door slid open and Jarrod appeared, the exhaustion was clear on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me in," she whispered urgently. He stood aside and she hurried into the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. "You've been up every night. Aren't you sleeping at all?"

Jarrod made frustrated noise, "Some. Every time I close my eyes I dream about Dai Shi."

"That's all he is now – a dream, a memory. A bad one yes, but nothing more." Camille's mouth quirked to side and added with dry humour, "At least you weren't in love with him."

Jarrod half-smiled, "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Lucky you," Camille sat heavily on the bed. "The things I did for his affection, the people I've hurt."

Jarrod sat down next to her, "Still, I'm the reason he came back. If I hadn't been so selfish none of it would have happened."

"You can't keep blaming yourself." Camille took his hand, "Maybe you caused the box to drop but everything after that was all Dai Shi. He took possession of your body, you were a tool to him. Disposable and usable - just like I was." Camille felt the tears but didn't stop them. She did genuinely love Dai Shi at one time but Jarrod's kindness showed her that he had no real love for her. She turned to look him properly and held his face, "You fought back and won. You are not Dai Shi and Dai Shi was never you."

Jarrod was speechless for a long moment. Finally, he breathed out "Camille…" and pulled her in for a kiss. It was deep but still tender and she felt an ache in her chest she could not explain. Her hands moved into his hair, gripping the shaggy locks so she could bring herself closer to him. He cupped her bottom, lifting her on his lap. Pure heat flared in her centre and she broke away gasping for air. Jarrod pushed back some stray strands that fell around her face. He grinned a little, "You know, I kind of miss your long hair."

Camille raised an eyebrow before shutting her eyes and instantly her hair began to grow until it was almost halfway down her back. She winked at the impressed look on his face, "Chameleon remember?" Jarrod just kissed her again, twisting them so he could lower her on the bed. He settled himself between her legs, rolling his hips, letting her feel what she was doing to him. His hand smoothly grasped her breast through her nightclothes and teased her nipple causing her to buck once. Jarrod rose up and stripped off his shirt before falling back on her, kissing and nipping her neck. "Jarrod please…" she whimpered. With one final bite, he began to lift her shirt and in one swift motion it was off. He carefully undid the ties on her pants and pulled them down smoothly, tossing them somewhere behind him. He ran gentle hand over her, from ankle to hip, up her arm to the shoulder. By the time, they were eye-level she could see so much banked heat in his stare it took her breath away. She reached up for him and he wasted no time returning to her embrace, kissing her with dizzying force. She trailed her fingers down his back then around to his front. With an unexpected push, he was on his back while she straddled him. His hard-on was pressing against her so deliciously she couldn't help but move on it forcing him to grip her hips.

"Camille…stop…" he panted. But she was too far gone.

Camille leaned forward to kiss him inadvertently putting pressure on her clit. The pleasure mounted instantly and instead she cried, "Oh god!" Jarrod wrapped his arms around her tightly, now grinding himself into her. It wasn't long before she began to twist and heave but he wouldn't let her go. His nails dug into her skin, holding her down on him, pushing her through it all, until every last aftershock passed. Camille collapsed on top of Jarrod, trying to catch her breath. He rolled them over and kicked off his pants. He positioned himself and looked up at her, waiting for her okay. Camille smiled and nodded, "Do it." Without another thought, he pressed into her slowly. Camille tossed her head back and gasped, he was stretching her, she could feel his every inch. He kept going until she took his whole length then lowered himself on her. Her legs automatically came up and crossed behind his back. They pressed their foreheads together as they moved, savouring the sensation. Jarrod was visibly straining himself to keep control but Camille didn't want that at all, "Jarrod just let go."

"NO!" Jarrod's face contorted with the effort. "Wanted this too much – wanted _you_ too much – can't - "

The chameleon whispered, "Show me how you feel." Their eyes met and with a desperate sound Jarrod began to quicken the pace, plunging into her heat. Without losing their connection, he sat back on his heels while lifting her up so that he could impale her again and again. One arm wrapped around her waist, he sucked on her breasts hard. Camille knew she was close, "Harder," she ordered. He hammered into her with all that he had. He switched his attention to her other breast, biting down on the tight nipple. That was all it took. Camille dragged her nails up his back as her insides tightened, fighting the urge to cry out. Finally she came almost violently bringing Jarrod with her, both of them burrowing into each other's necks to muffle their screams. They collapsed back on to the bed completely winded and totally sated. Jarrod brought the covers over them and pulled her close. No more words were said but they both slept soundly that night.


End file.
